


I Have (Another) Thing About Bathrooms

by melancholie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bath Sex, Breathplay, F/F, villanelle may be soft but she also knows how to dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholie/pseuds/melancholie
Summary: In the alternate ending season 2, happy and on the run, Villanelle decides she wants a do-over of the last time she had Eve on her back in a bathtub.





	I Have (Another) Thing About Bathrooms

**Eklutna Lake - Anchorage, Alaska**

Eve was laying in the bathtub relaxing, eyes closed, her dark hair floating around her like a cloud. Villanelle didn’t make a single sound as she slipped in the bathroom and slid into the water, settling on top of Eve.

Eve’s eyes flew open at the contact and she was immediately face to face with Villanelle who was leaning over her, hands planted in the water at either side of her head. She’d stripped before joining Eve in the tub and Eve could feel the touch of Villanelle’s bare thighs against her own. The contact brought a tingling feeling to the base of her spine. 

“What are you doing?”

“I wanted to do what I couldn’t last time time we were in a tub together.”

Eve chuckled and ran her hands down Villanelle’s bare chest. “And what might that be?”

“I think you can guess.”

“Tell me anyway.”

Villanelle leaned in closer so she could whisper in Eve’s ear. “I loved being on top of you, the feel of your body under mine, your hips between my legs.” Eve closed her eyes, remembering. “I’d never had you so close and it felt electric. I could feel every place you were pressed against me, I could feel the sparks where our skin touched.”

Eve let out a long slow breath. “I remember.”

“I could have kissed you, you were that close. But you looked afraid. I didn’t want you to be afraid, I was just trying to get you to understand. I really wasn’t trying to hurt you. I wanted you to want me.” 

Eve’s breath was coming faster and the feel of Villanelle’s lips brushing against her ear sent goosebumps down her neck and chest. “I did want you. I was terrified and yet, still, somehow…”

Villanelle hummed and her lips found the crevice behind Eve’s ear.

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Don’t be.”

“You liked it.”

Eve took several moments to answer, trying to steady her breath and focus on something other than Villanelle’s lips on her neck. “Yes.” She couldn’t lie.

Villanelle chuckled and she caught Eve’s earlobe between her teeth. “You liked the water on your face. You liked that you couldn’t breathe.”

Her answer was quicker this time, but it still took Eve a moment. “Yes.”

Villanelle’s fingers found one of Eve’s erect nipples, just above the water line. She brushed it ever so lightly with her thumb and a shiver ran through Eve’s entire body. Then, without warning, she pinched it and twisted, hard. Eve gasped, arching her back up out of the water.

“You liked that I hurt you,” Villanelle whispered, lips still pressed against Eve’s ear.

This time, Eve’s response was immediate, “Yes.”

As soon as the word was out of her mouth, Villanelle’s teeth sunk into her neck. It was a deep, aching pain that was certain to leave a long lasting bruise in a brilliant mix of colors. Eve’s fingers dug into Villanelle’s back as she let herself sink into the feeling of it.

Villanelle sat back on her heels, gazing over Eve and Eve’s eyes fluttered back open to see her expression. It was contemplative, suggestive of plans that would be far from kind. Her weight pressed Eve’s hips hard against the floor of the bathtub and kept her from moving in any direction.

It happened in an instant. Villanelle grabbed Eve’s wrists, pulling them over her head and using the leverage to shove Eve down and back so her torso and head were under the water. Eve sputtered and gasped, water filling her mouth and nose. She tried to fight Villanelle’s grip on her wrists but it was strong and tight, digging hard into Eve’s wrist bones. Eve writhed beneath her, but Villanelle had her pinned well and good.

And then it was over as quickly as it started. She yanked Eve back out of the water and pressed her up against the back of tub, hands braced under her arms to hold her up. Before Eve could even pull her thoughts back together, Villanelle had moved towards her and her mouth was on Eve’s.

She was coughing even as Villanelle kissed her, barely able to keep up with her lips. Gradually the water left her throat and she found a rhythm in their kisses. She felt lightheaded and it wasn’t just from the lack of air. She was grateful for the smooth, porcelain surface of the bath behind her that she was leaning heavily against and for Villanelle’s supportive arms underneath her.

Villanelle kept kissing her, without pause, and it was her tongue and her lips and her body, again and again. Eve felt almost as breathless as she had with her head underwater. One of Villanelle’s hands slipped away from her and Eve felt it splash into the water beside her. Villanelle’s fingers traced down her side, a quite pleasurable sensation, especially underneath the water, and a tingling feeling raced up Eve’s spine.

Villanelle’s fingers danced along Eve’s stomach, slipping into the gap between their pelvises. She pressed her hand flat between Eve’s legs, hard but entirely insufficient to bring any sort of relief. The touch was simply infuriating, dredging all the desire that had been simmering below the surface of Eve’s mind. Villanelle’s grin mocked her.

And then Villanelle’s fingers were in her and there was relief. Relief, but also desperate need for more and more, and Eve bucked her hips and moaned with every twist of Villanelle fingers.

Time passed. Eve couldn’t tell how much, but it passed. It must have.

She tore her head away from Villanelle’s. She had to _breathe_ and it was all too much to focus on anyway, keeping pace with Villanelle’s lips on hers while her fingers were between Eve’s legs. Eve’s brain wasn’t functioning well enough for it. She dropped her head back against the edge of the tub and stared at the ceiling, trying to ground herself in it’s smoothness.

Eve’s distraction made Villanelle laugh, but she didn’t pursue it, instead shifting her kisses to Eve’s neck. They were light, little kisses, but one of them triggered a deep pain in Eve’s neck and she remembered the bruise from the earlier bite. It hurt; it hurt very much, and Eve groaned, her hands clenching at nothing.

Even more entertained, Villanelle laughed again and gave Eve the smallest, most delicate bite just below it. Eve groaned once more and Villanelle laughed and laughed.

Then Villanelle’s fingers crooked hard inside of her and Eve cried out. Villanelle had been toying with her for quite a while at that point, bringing her closer and closer to her climax only to back off. Her thumb would slip from Eve’s clit, her fingers would slow down to barely perceptible strokes. She’d kiss Eve hard and desperate and grind her hips into her, but nothing that was even close to bringing her relief. Then when pleas of desperation were starting to form on Eve’s lips, Villanelle would come back. Her fingers would move fast and lithely, she’d run perfect circles around Eve’s clit, and Eve would cry out. And then she would stop again, kiss Eve, and laugh.

And on it had gone, Eve rising up further and further each time, and growing more and more desperate each time Villanelle let her fall back down.

But this was the closest to the edge she’d yet to come, by far. It was impossible to say whether Villanelle had done it on purpose or it had been triggered by the infuriating, but ever so intoxicating pain in her neck.

Two stroked of Villanelle’s fingers, a final circle on her clit, and she came. Her arms crashed down into the water, splashing both their faces. She cried out, getting halfway through Villanelle’s name, before it just became a series of gasps. Villanelle’s hand traced up her stomach and came to rest on her side, stroking smooth circles against her skin. 

She watched Eve relax back down, blinking water droplet off her eyelashes, waiting for Eve’s eyes to refocus on her. Meeting Villanelle’s gaze brought a feeling of calm settling over Eve’s mind and body.

“I really like you,” Villanelle told her.

“Mmhm, I can tell.”

Villanelle smiled, her eyes warm. She ran a thumb across one of Eve’s cheeks and pressed a kiss to the other one. Then she stepped out of the bath, grabbed a towel, and helped Eve up, wrapping her up in it.

She led Eve out of the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed. Taking a seat next to her, she picked up a brush from the bedside table and began running it through Eve’s hair. Once she was done, Eve sighed and dropped her head to Villanelle’s shoulder.

“Much better than last time.” 

Villanelle chuckled softly and kissed the top of Eve’s head, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her tight against her side. “I very much agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Google Eklutna Lake it’s really pretty (Villanelle wouldn’t accept anything less, of course, only the best for her Eve)


End file.
